


Intoxicated

by adrianicsea



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/pseuds/adrianicsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Charlie are drunk. Quick, cute, pointless fluff that I wrote last night (while I was also drunk).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

They're drunk.

Drunk enough that they're leaning against each other on Mac's couch, drunk enough that Charlie is shivering just a little, drunk enough that--

Drunk enough.

Charlie turns slowly and looks up at Mac. Swallows.

"Hey, Mac?"

Mac turns down to look at him in what feels like slow motion, blinking in belated recognition.

"Yeah?"

"I--"

A sudden bloom of warmth in Charlie's chest stops him short. His breath catches before he can continue.

"I love you, man."

Mac blinks again. His eyes look so big and bright and _warm_ , Charlie thinks. He huffs in gentle amusement before answering.

"I love you too, bro."

The two of them smile at each other then, a little uncertainly. It isn't the first time this has happened, but tonight it feels... Different, somehow. Mac feels it first. As Charlie watches him, his smile drops into an expression of quiet wonder, and then he's leaning in, eyes falling shut, mouth falling open.

Charlie stares. He blinks. He realizes that maybe, since it's Mac, he's okay with this.

He leans in slowly, imitating Mac, and then they're kissing.

At the first touch of Mac's lips against his, Charlie's head swims, and he realizes: if he wasn't drunk enough before, he certainly is now.


End file.
